Field
The inventive subject matter relates to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to semiconductor memory devices and methods of fabricating the same.
Description of Related Art
With an increase in a degree of integration of semiconductor devices, accordingly, design rules regarding elements of semiconductor devices are being decreased.